Part of the Past
by B-Rated
Summary: Danny finds himself in his parents' college days and struggles to comprehend why after a hit to the head. He also finds Vlad wasn't such a bad guy back then... or right now? Everything's confusing when you become part of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, welcome to a new story. Expect short chapters and little detail, it's the way this is intended. For DarkAngel048.

Danny groaned and sat up holding his head.

"You okay?"

He blinked several times, "mom?"

She laughed, "you hit your head pretty hard didn't you. My name's Maddie."

"Wha…?" Was this some kind of joke?

"Jack, help him up," she called over her shoulder.

The large man hoisted him up onto his feet.

"I found the first aid kit," a much smaller man came over carrying a white metal box.

"I don't think we'll need it," Maddie stated.

"Sorry about that," Jack scratched the back of his neck, "kinda lost my grip on the wrench."

Danny looked at the machine on the lab desks. The Fenton Portal… the original? But that would mean…

"What are you doing in here anyway?" The smaller man asked. Wait, Vlad? What the hell is going on?

"I- I don't know," Danny answered.

"Do you go to school here?" Maddie asked.

"Um…" Danny looked at his parents and their friend. He was at their college, the day Vlad became a halfa? Maybe he was here to stop it? "Yeah…" How was he gonna do that? "I um… I'm lost?"

"Freshman?" Maddie asked with a knowing smile, "Jack maybe you should take him to his dorm? Vlad and I'll keep working."

"Sure thing-"

"No!" Danny blurted.

They all looked at him questioningly.

"I uh…" _Think up something Vlad would be better at… come on… _"I was actually wondering where to get a good cup of coffee… The stuff in the cafeteria is awful." _Good enough, maybe…_

There was a collective stare and then Vlad stepped forward, "there's a café off campus."

"Could you um show me? I'm bad with directions," he forced a smile.

"Sure," he shrugged, "Maddie, can you check my math? And don't fire it up with out me," he pointed at Jack warningly.

"Of course not V-Man!" Jack replied.

Vlad smiled at his nickname and led them into the hallway.

Danny fell into step behind him. _Say something… be normal, he's not your mortal enemy he's… twenty something?_ "Um thanks."

"No problem, I could go for a cup myself," Vlad smiled over his shoulder.

It was weird.

All Danny knew of Vlad was malicious smirks, yet here he was smiling genuinely. Then again this was before the accident that ruined his life.

"All the work was giving me a headache," Vlad went on to fill the silence.

"Uh what are you working on?"

"Do you have a speech impediment?" He asked back. His voice wasn't snide or insulting, more curious.

"No. Why?" Danny retorted.

"Sorry, you just seem to start every thought with a sound," Vlad explained.

"Oh," Danny laughed, "I'm just confused as to how I wound up here." _Literally._

"I suppose a hit to the head wasn't helpful either," he suggested.

"Not exactly no," Danny touched where he had been hit again.

"I told him not to use it as a hammer," Vlad shared with a humored smiled.

Shouldn't he of added oaf or baboon to that sentiment?

"Sort of lucky he never listens to me."

"Lucky?" Danny asked, rubbing his head again.

"I'd of never gotten a break otherwise," he explained.

"So glad you can benefit from my suffering," Danny replied spitefully.

"Have I offended you?' Vlad stopped and turned towards him. He looked sincere.

Again Danny was reminded where he was. Why was still a huge question mark but he knew the time line was a delicate thing.

"No, I'm just confused and have a headache," Danny stated, "maybe coffee is a bad idea."

"Then I'll just walk you to your dorm," Vlad offered, walking again. "Do you know where that is?"

Danny stopped, "no…"

"Well the freshmen building is this way," he started down a sidewalk. "You can ask the supervisor for your room number."

"Thank you," Danny sighed.

"You should probably check in with the clinic," he suggested, swinging around to face him, "you might have a concussion." He reached for the bruise on his temple. "Or are you always this… flighty?"

Danny smacked his hand away, "I'm not flighty."

Vlad chuckled and for a second Danny caught a glimpse of the man he knew.

"What's your major?" Vlad changed the subject.

"Undeclared," he shrugged calmly, "yours?"

"Science and business," he answered.

"So what was that thing?" Danny nodded his head like it was right behind him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he stated.

Danny smirked, "try me."

"It's a ghost portal," Vlad answered smoothly.

Danny gave a sufficient pause that any normal person would need. "So ghosts come out of it?"

"Yes and no," he shrugged. "You sure you don't want that coffee?"

Danny looked at him a long moment. Could he really afford to get attached to this Vlad?

"What the hell's one more headache?" Danny smiled and they changed course, this time side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you hunt ghosts…?" Danny asked with a skeptical voice, sort of enjoying his refined lying skills.

"It's a career interest," Vlad smiled before picking back up a large mug. "Maddie and Jack make the weapons I handle the finances, we open our own paranormal investigation service."

That made Danny's heart ache. Vlad had an original role in the business. Then again this was the guy that stole as a ghost… or not right now. So this is the guy that has potential to be that guy.

"So where are you from?" Vlad asked between sips.

Danny opened his mouth to reply but quickly closed it again. _Amity Park? _But what if this past thing becomes a permit stay?His parents will move to Amity Park and then… have him? He still exists here which means he exists there. _What am I doing in the future? Or present? God this is confusing…_

Vlad looked at him with an amused face and Danny realized he hadn't answered. The brunette looked down at his mug of coffee.

"You look nervous," Vlad stated lightly.

Danny sighed, "sorry."

"I was just wondering what _you_ have to be nervous about," Vlad smiled, "I certainly know why I am."

__

What…?

It must of read across his face because Vlad continued, "it's not everyday Jack manages to hit a cute one."

__

WHAT? Is- is he- Is he flirting with me? B-but Mom… He loves her…

Say something! Be normal…

HER! _Fruit Loop, Fruit Loop, Fruit Loop!_"So Jack makes it a habit of hitting people?" _Oh god I'm flirting back! STOP IT!_

"Jack makes it a habit of being an idiot," Vlad shared with a wide smirk.

There it is, his malicious, vindictive-

"And I'm so glad he does," okay never mind.

Danny laughed remembering his father, "me too."

Vlad leaned back in his chair, such a contrast from the uptight billionaire Danny knew him as. He found himself smiling.

"So do you have a name or are we going to keep up a mysterious façade?" Vlad asked reaching for his coffee.

"Me mysterious?" Danny laughed again, "yeah right."

"Well so far you don't have a name, you don't have a place of origin, do you even exist? I'm starting to suspect I was the one hit in the head," he shared.

"What no line about dreaming?" _Sam and Tuck will never believe this! Sam and Tuck… _

"I went the unconventional route," he sat up again to put down his mug. "So what about it? Has your amnesia erased your name too?"

"Danny," _I should have lied. His friends will have a son with the same name… Okay, let's hope I don't make a lasting impression here. _

"I don't know if you were informed in orientation or not but you do have a curfew," Vlad nodded to the clock on the wall behind the brunette.

Danny spun in his chair. "Oh, wow, time flies huh," he stood out of the comfy chair.

"Especially in good company," he smiled.

For some reason Danny caught himself blushing and looked away. "Yeah, um… time to find my dorm."

"The supervisors have turned in already," Vlad informed. "You're welcome to bunk with me and Jack. As long as you don't mind his snoring," he added.

Danny recalled memories of hotel rooms and camping trips, "wont be getting much sleep tonight."

"Who needs sleep when coffee's this good," he stepped forward to open the door and motion Danny forward by placing a hand on his back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vlad unlocked the door and stepped into the room, flicking on the light around the corner. Danny followed him in. "Jack's on the left, I'm on the right, and the fridge is fair game," he said setting his keys on the dresser to the right.

"Um where is Jack?"

"Why afraid something indecent will happen?" Vlad asked a little too close for comfort before laughing and sitting on his bed, pulling a large book off a shelf. "Jack's out with Maddie, I can guarantee it, and I've got an exam to study for."

Danny sat down at the foot of the bed. "So you usually hang out in your room all alone then?"

"Usually," Vlad answered, writing something in the margin of his book.

"Are Maddie and Jack… an item?"

"Not that I'm aware of but they could very well be keeping it from me, couldn't they," he continued talking to the book.

"They're your friends aren't they," Danny was a little unsure of what to say. Who am I to talk about friends…

"Jack is my best friend and I love Maddie like I've loved no other woman," he shared, finally looking up at the brunette, "aw it's bruised pretty good hasn't it?" He shoved the book aside and moved closer for better examination.

His hand came up to lightly touch the angry bruise. Subtly his eyes fell away from Danny's temple to meet the blue ones looking back at him.

Vlad's hand slid down his face, eyes drooped, and he leaned forward further.

"Vlad-," Danny protested weakly before lips met his.

The kiss was soft, gentle, sweet, absolutely wonderful but when it ended reality came back…

_WHAT THE HELL? Why didn't you stop him? Why did he kiss you in the first place? Oh god you just kissed VLAD MASTERS!_

"How do you know my name?"

"What?" Danny asked a little breathless.

"I don't remember introducing myself," he sat back, to Danny's relief.

_Quick change the subject_, "so you kiss me without telling me your name first? That's kind of presumptuous of you."

"And you kiss me back without me telling you my name, isn't that provocative of you," Vlad hummed, "but you do know my name. How?"

"It's what Maddie called you, and then Jack called you V-Man so…" Danny lied. He was flustered and nervous and felt so many levels of confusion.

Vlad seemed to accept the answer with a smile before leaning forward again and again Danny held no real fight.

Things were rougher this time, Vlad's hand on the back of his neck, a tongue smoothly sliding into play.

_What am I doing? I'm making out with Vlad? VLAD? The man constantly trying to kill my father and steal my mother! Kill my father for marrying my mother! Taking her away from him! He's old! A slime ball! A Fruit Loop!_

Vlad pulled away, but only just, their noses were still touching, warm breath mixing.

Danny looked into his face, no lines of age, no pompous goatee, his dark hair messy and with a white stripe down the middle, a genuine smile upturning the corners of his mouth. This wasn't the Vlad he knew. And he was so glad.

Danny's head tilted a little as he felt them getting close again. His brain was gone and replaced with a serious lapse in judgment.

This kiss was rougher still. Vlad's fingers crawling up into his hair made him shudder. "Vlad-" again his weak protest was cut off.

A hand smoothed down his side and round his waist, pulling them closer, pulling Danny onto his knees.

And then the door opened.

They both looked.

"Da-" Danny cut himself off.

"Jack!" Vlad quickly untangled them and stepped off the bed.

The large man stood there, confused.

Vlad shifted nervously before taking a step forward, "well as long as the secret's out, I guess, Jack, I'm sorry."

Danny got up, "I'm just… gonna go."

"No, Danny, wait," Vlad insisted.

_No, really I need to think…_

"How long have you been keeping this from me?" Jack asked sadly.

Vlad sighed, "years, Jack."

"Why?"

Danny looked at the door longingly.

"Fear mostly. You're my best friend, if you don't accept me who will?"

Danny looked back at Vlad and then at his dad.

Jack smiled and threw his arms around his friend for one of his familiar bone-crushing hugs, "of course I do, Vladdie!"

Danny smiled, there was hope for his future.

Vlad laughed and the room settled into a comfortable silence.

"Well it's late," Jack stretched with a yawn.

"I hope you don't mind if Danny sleeps here. He doesn't remember where his dorm is," Vlad shared.

"No prob! I'm just gonna hit the head before bed," he sang before exiting.

Vlad chuckled softly and picked up the book off his bed to put it back on the shelf. "That happened sooner and better than expected," he looked up at Danny and then turned to his dresser.

The brunette sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You can barrow some pajamas if you want," Vlad proposed.

"Just pants would be fine," he really wanted to pretend like nothing had happened.

"Cotton or flannel?" Vlad asked sort of humorously as though trying to chose between steak and ham.

Danny found it funny that in his world Vlad Masters would probably settle for nothing less than silk. Then again he really didn't want to think about Vlad and what he slept in, even if his past self had just shoved his tongue down his throat.

"I don't care," Danny sighed.

"Here ya go," he tossed him a pair and shut the drawer. "I'm going to go change down the hall, just don't lock us out," he smiled and left.

Danny waited until he was gone to kick off his jeans and replace them with the pants Vlad had thrown at him. They were a little big but tolerable. He walked to the desks at the end of the room. One was covered in empty soda cans and snack foods, the other neatly stacked books and picture frames, most harboring pictures of the trio of friends.

He sighed remembering Tucker and Sam.

"I can't wait to start it," Jack's voice energetically entered the room.

"I know, we're on the brink of a breakthrough," Vlad agreed.

Danny turned and watched them come into the room.

Vlad tossed his clothes into a mesh hamper in the corner, Jack let his hit the floor.

"Who's sleeping on the floor?" Jack asked.

Vlad looked over at Danny with a smirk.

The brunette immediately dropped his eyes to the floor, knowing what he was implicating but hoping he wouldn't have to answer.

Jack climbed into his own bed, "Alright then."

"Something wrong?" Vlad asked shortly after the first of many of Jack's snores sang off the walls.

Danny sighed again, "No… I guess… I just have a headache."

"I can sleep on the floor if you want," Vlad crossed the room and turned off the light.

"Whatever," Danny crawled into Vlad's bed.

He felt it move as the body joined him. There was a hand on his hip and then it moved so an arm wrapped around his waist. He felt a little uneasy, yet at the same time completely relaxed.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Vlad asked against his neck.

"No," Danny replied tiredly.

"There's a first time for everything," Vlad stated.

"Is that you asking me?" Danny asked.

"Depends what would your answer be?"

_Stop being so goddamn smooth!_

"A solid I don't know," Danny answered.

"Huh," Vlad supplied as though it was good enough. "After your classes tomorrow you should come by the lab," he requested.

"Sure," Danny yawned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny stretched and rolled over in the bed alone. He sat up, his head pounding again. With a yawn he looked around.

Jack's bed was a mess, clothes a crumbled heap on the floor. Vlad's side more organized, the bag that had been hanging on the back of his desk chair was gone.

For a second he felt like it had all been a dream. That he'd wake up home, in his bed, his mom yelling at him to get up for school.

Instead he was here, where he had fallen asleep. In his dad's old dorm room in his roommate's bed… Who was now his boyfriend?

He shook his head and threw off the covers. He put on his pants and made the bed. Folding the pajamas and leaving them on the bottom of the bed.

__

"After your classes tomorrow you should come to the lab…"

"Shit!" Danny quickly shoved his feet into his shoes and left the dorm room. He raced down the stairs cursing every floor and rounding his way down the stairwell.

There was a group of students sitting on a bench just outside the door. In a rush he spoke, "where's the science lab?"

They stared at him blankly as though looking for more information. "What one?"

"Any of them, all of them!" Danny demanded.

"Whoa, calm down, man," one tried to convince him.

"There's three," a girl stated.

"Where?" Danny asked.

"Well, what one are you looking for?"

"I don't know!" This was a waste of time. He had to save Vlad… as odd as that sounded.

"Ok, ok," she moved her hands as though to try and lower the tension. "What's it look like? Black table tops?"

"I don't-… maybe…"

"Ok. Stools or chairs?"

"What? What's the point?"

"Answer the question," she put her hands on her hips.

"Stools I guess- why-"

"You're looking for the lab in the East Building," she pointed, "that way."

"Thank you!" Danny shouted as he ran.

He pulled open the glass double door and ran down the hallway to the wood door he roughly remembered walking out of the previous day.

The three occupants turned to see their intruder. "Danny!" Vlad sang and walked towards him. "I'm so glad you made it."

Danny was doubled over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He smiled looking up at a not painfully suffering Vlad, "me too."

Vlad grinned, "did you run here?"

Danny nodded.

"Ready, V-Man?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

"Sure. Hold on though, I want to check-" Vlad walked up to the machine.

"Here we go!"

Danny's eyes flew wide, "no!"

There was a green flash and cry of pain. Then utter chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter's really really short, but hey, second update today so... yay?

Chapter 5

Danny paced the waiting room. Vlad was in the burn unit. But he knew what was happening to him. He knew it wasn't an average burn.

Vlad was becoming a half-ghost. Just like he had.

He wasn't pacing because he was worried. He was pacing to get his story straightened out. His name was Daniel… work on last name later, he was from… someplace irrelevant, his parents… oh, his parents are against him being gay so he doesn't want to talk about them, no sister, no friends, no past, only a future.

He realized now what he was in the past for. Maybe it wasn't the real reason but he thought it good enough.

It wasn't Vlad's accident that made him turn against his father, made him a fruit loop, it was how he was ignored in the hospital for a decade. Life passed by and he wasn't a part of it, of memories. He didn't feel loved. So that's what Danny would do.

He'd sit by his bed. He'd tell him what was happening beyond the white sterile walls. He'd take pictures and make memories in sharing them with Vlad. He'd keep him company. Then eventually he'd help him with his powers.

Vlad didn't have to teach himself. Danny would.

Now in this time how did he become a halfa?

Accident… No, he actually died. Vlad's new, Danny can make everything up. He died long enough for his soul to separate from his body and then was shocked back to life making him stuck in between.

Good enough.

Could explain why he doesn't remember everything either.

Maybe it erased his last name completely!

But then how was he going to school?

Last name, last name, last name!

Vlad had to wake up sometime. He didn't have forever here.

Danny sighed.

Then it hit him. His goal was to be friendly and loving to Vlad Masters…

Again the thought was easier to swallow now that he was decades younger and not a rich, pompous ass. Not to mention the kiss and the way it felt to have him sleeping next to him.

It wasn't all too bad.

Jack and Maddie were sitting in the chairs watching him, holding hands. This is how it started. They were worried about their friend and found comfort in each other. Now seeing it from Vlad's point of view he could understand the feeling of betrayal.

Maddie stood and took his arm pulling him down the hall away from the waiting room, "We need to talk."

"Look, you just met yesterday," she said kindly, "we won't blame you if you walk away from this."

Was she suggesting that he give up on Vlad?

He shook his head slowly, trying to fully comprehend the situation.

It was weird. They had just met, in this time anyway. There was no official word on if they were together, there wasn't even a proper proposal.

But he had to keep Vlad from becoming what he was in the future.

"No, I want to stay," he smiled, "I kind of like him."

She smiled sadly, "Oh, honey… he's going to be sick a long time. He was hit with an ecto-energy blast."

"It's okay," her warning didn't deter him. He really had no life to give up in this time. "He needs to ask me something."

She stared at him a long moment, "What?"

"Jack told you, didn't he?"

It felt a little more than awkward. He was about to come out to his mother that wasn't his mother, in a time that wasn't his, and confesses his nonexistent love to his archenemy.

She shook her head expectantly.

"How about some coffee?" This woman seemed more like his friend than his mother at this point.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny's head snapped up when a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked up at the nurse who was quietly telling him visiting hours were over.

His name was Daniel Fentoni, thanks Dash. He was helping fill in for Vlad at Fenton Works, the grant from the first ghost portal paid for the lab, the house and a second story apartment across the street.

Danny slid on his jacket, watching the still body in the bed. He picked up the scrap book he had put together for when Vlad woke.

He had been at his own parents' wedding. He had helped them move into his future home and he put together an apartment for him and Vlad so he'd have somewhere to go home to.

Danny Fentoni dropped out of college to be there for Vlad. He spent his days at the hospital waiting for the end of this coma.

It was weird. So very very weird. He could remember his childhood, and his childhood in the future, and could tell the contrast between them, but his memories felt like dreams.

He continuously thought of the first words he'd say.

Maybe a simple, "Hey." Like he had just been asleep for a day. Or a long speech about being a halfa. Vlad was already showing signs.

He'd float in his sleep. He'd disappear. He'd fall through the bed. Every time Danny managed to change and set him right before anyone noticed.

It was a little shocking the first time to find the DP insignia missing from his chest. He guessed that in the future he kept himself from even bothering with Sam.

He sighed, putting his keys on the table by the door, and hanging his jacket on the hook.

He remembered telling them. He had them sit down, expecting it to go over easily. After all he was already half ghost so what if he was gay.

Sam got angry and started crying. Tucker just told him to leave.

After that disaster he decided it was wise to not tell his sister or parents.

Jazz would of probably asked twenty questions, trying to analyze him.

Now in this time he had Jack and Maddie.

He kicked off his shoes and sat down on the bed. The frame came from a second hand store. Most the furniture did. He was reserving his money for Vlad's hospital bills.

He picked up the phone on the nightstand. He kept it in the room waiting for the call Vlad was awake. He punched in the numbers he knew by heart from his childhood.

"Hello?" His mother's voice answered.

"He's still not awake," he said sadly.

"We're still up, you're welcome to come over," Maddie offered.

"No, I'm going to bed," he yawned, "just thought I'd keep you updated. Doctors said it's looking promising. Maybe by the end of the week," he yawned again.

"Go to bed, Danny," she advised, "We'll see by Friday."

"Yeah," he agreed. He hung up the phone and kicked off his jeans while laying out on the bed.

Clockwork came to see him a few months ago. His usual allusive speech was even harder to follow. He was neither condemning or commending him and he wouldn't answer why Danny was there in the first place. He just told him what would happen to him.

Danny would disappear in this time when he was born in his own. It was time's way of fixing itself.

Dan would of disappeared as soon as Danny turned into him. But he never did, hence the problem.

All this meant though was that Danny had until nine months before his birthday, and because he wanted Jazz to exist he had to be careful not to bother his parents' lives too much.

A gross thought, but a necessary one.

He did their PR work, making the ghost hunting look good for the community, getting them jobs for paranoid new house owners. Basically he answered the phone.

A ring of a telephone cut through his sleep. His eyes blinked, realizing he had left the light on. Danny rolled over, groggily groping for the phone.

"Hello?"

The next words on the line had him suddenly awake, shoving his legs into his pants and feet into his shoes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Danny walked into the room, putting his jacket over his arm.

Vlad was sitting up in bed, his silver hair a mess.

Danny had watched the streak spread through his hair. Danny had watched as he became more and more like the Vlad he knew.

He looked up at him, a little surprised and still a little subdued.

Danny sat down in the chair by the bed. "I'm sure you weren't expecting me," Danny smiled.

The doctor on call that night came into the room. "Mr. Masters," he greeted kindly, happily. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions." He paused, "I'm sorry to say that your condition was quite severe. We had to educe a comatose state."

"How long?" Vlad's voice croaked.

"Well… we won't discuss that right now," he tried to change the subject.

"How long?" Vlad demanded.

This was it. The moment Vlad's life teetered on a high fence. They were ridding it right now. Vlad could either fall to the side where he became bitter and evil or accept the accident and bounce back, instead of passing blame.

Danny was the only one that saw it. The struggle of the man Vlad Masters could turn out to be.

"Vlad," Danny interrupted, "we can talk about it later. We don't want to shock you, ok? One step at a time."

"Precisely," the doctor agreed.

"Where's Jack? Maddie?"

"Home. They're okay. They'll probably be here to see you tomorrow," Danny reassured, taking Vlad's hand.

Vlad turned towards him, stared at him, "We just met…" It was clear he was about to say yesterday.

Danny smiled, "I'm not an obsessive nut job, promise. I just thought you'd like a fair chance."

Vlad's eyebrows lowered in question.

"You still need to ask me something," Danny stated.

An announcement ran over the hospital speakers. The doctor promised to be back and left.

"Why…?" Vlad attempted to clear his throat.

"It's going to sound crazy," Danny sighed, releasing Vlad's hand. "But I felt something between us. I mean it's because of me you came out to your friend and sitting here in the hospital with you… I guess I fell in love while you were asleep." The sad part was he wasn't lying. "I understand if you tell me to get lost. You hardly know me and well, I hardly know you." He laughed a little. "But I sat here every day waiting for you to wake up. Hoping to be the first face you saw. I hope you don't mind I sorta forced my way into your life."

While he talked he stared at the white blanket on the bed. The soft, thick textile that came out by the roll full for the sole purpose of landing on a hospital bed.

He blinked and looked up when he felt chapped lips against his.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there, awesome readers, this chapter may seem a little bit confusing and unrealistic but I'm dying to get to the future.

Chapter 8

"Hope you don't mind," Danny tossed the keys onto the table, "I know it's not the Taj Mohal or anything but I tried." He laughed, "actually Maddie should take more credit. I know nothing about window treatments and-"

"It's perfect," Vlad smiled looking around at the apartment.

Danny pulled out a chair at the table for him, "you're probably tired. The doctor's said-"

"I've been sleeping three years, Danny," he said humorously but went to sit down anyway, there was a flash and he fell through the chair. "Wha-"

"Don't panic," Danny helped him up, "you'll learn to control it."

"What? Control what?"

"Vlad… You were hit with a blast of ecto-energy-"

"I know that," he cut in offended like Danny had been talking down to him.

"No let me explain," Danny insisted and leaned against the counter. Vlad sat in the chair successfully this time. "You're… half ghost now."

"What?" His shock screamed volumes, "How do you even-"

Twin rings formed around his middle and he transformed to prove his point. "I'm a halfa too."

Vlad stared at him a long time, "Wha-what? How are you-?"

"I was hit in the accident," he supplied his trained explanation. "You took the brunt of the blast. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before, I had to wait until we were out of the hospital. I couldn't let the doctors know, they'd do tests on us. We'd end up like lab rats."

"That's why… that's why you've stuck around, because the accident? Because you were hit too?" He could see the heartache.

"Yes and no. I found out how to control it… kinda, and I want to help you and I _did_ feel something between us," he reassured.

"Maddie and Jack…?"

"They don't know," he shook his head, "I couldn't tell them… I mean even after getting to know them, you just don't know how people are going to react… hearing that someone's a ghost."

Vlad looked down at the table.

"It's not all that bad," he smiled and held out a hand, "come with me."

Vlad reluctantly took the offer.

Danny transferred his power to Vlad, turning them invisible and intangible, flying up through the ceiling and into the sky. They floated there over the town looking at the street lights and cars, people going about their lives none the wiser.

"Makes everything seem…"

"Irrelevant," Vlad finished.

"Mostly I stayed because I didn't want to go through this alone," Danny squeezed his hand.

Vlad looked over at him, smiling, "I can get used to this."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "It'll be tuff though," he stated, "you're still weak and the powers are complicated."

"We have all the time in the world," Vlad assured.

__

Not exactly…

Danny started to sin them back down, through the roof, to their apartment. The twin rings spread from his waist turning him back to human form.

He had grown some in three years but Vlad still had the height advantage. He leaned down bringing their lips together.

Something ignited in Danny. He had watched over this man. Had protected him and dedicated time and effort for him.

On one kiss he had fallen in love.

Vlad put their foreheads together, his hand catching the brunette's neck, "thank you… for everything."

Danny smiled, "it's what I would of wanted someone to do for me."

Vlad kissed him again. It was nothing like their first. This was slow and sensual as though Vlad had poured all his appreciation into it.

But he could quickly feel it going somewhere a little less innocent, okay more than a little. "Vlad, wait. The doctors said-"

"Danny, you've done more than enough for me," Vlad stated, "I owe you so much."

"It's okay, Vlad, you don't owe me anything," Danny argued, "come on you need rest."

"I've been resting three years," Vlad retorted, taking Danny's hand and walking towards the bedroom.

"Vlad, wait. I- I don't- I'm not- I mean…" he took a second to fully collect his thoughts, "I think we should know each other better first."

Vlad looked at him quizzically, "What? Oh! You thought… No, no." He laughed, "I suppose I can see how you drew that conclusion, but no."

Danny chuckled, "Okay, so… what did you mean?"

"I am tired, but I'm sick of sleep and I want to talk to you some more. So come lay down with me?"

"Sure," Danny walked around the bed, kicking off his shoes and laying on the bed.

In the weeks that followed Vlad's waking they talked plenty. Mostly about the years Vlad missed, and the physical therapy. Building up Vlad's unused muscles so he could walk again. He brought him the scrap book, told him stories he wasn't there for. So maybe it hadn't been one kiss. Maybe taking care of Vlad and just spending time with him had caused this change. He felt sort of lost all of a sudden. His whole past he had hated this man to death and now that he had been there for him, altering one single moment he loved him. Was time really this trivial?

"Daniel," Vlad addressed, shifting closer to run his fingers through the black hair.

Danny hummed softly, "what?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Danny laughed and leaned closer, closing the distance between them, "I'd be an idiot if I said no."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vlad's physical therapy continued. Danny started teaching him the basics of being a ghost. Time seemed to be going by faster just as he was pleading with it to slow down. He didn't have long. Maddie announced she was pregnant with Jazz yesterday.

He had two years and some odd months left.

He started to wonder if what he felt for Vlad was real. Wasn't it a testament to real love that it remained no matter what the circumstance? Love in one time was love in the next. But love in this time was hatred in his own. In his world he despised Vlad and now because of some turn of fate he loved him but it couldn't be real, it didn't pass the test.

With a groan he put his face in his hands.

The light turned on, "Danny? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I was just… thinking," he sighed.

Vlad crawled onto the bed, "About what?"

Danny shook his head, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Vlad laid his head on his shoulder.

"Just trust me?" Danny turned towards him hopefully.

"Danny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Danny groaned and stood up to cross to the dresser.

Vlad looked up at him, "I trust you. I trust you with my life… but you can't do so with me?"

"That's not it!" Danny turned around quickly.

"Then what?" Vlad stepped towards him, "What is it? What's wrong?" He tried to embrace him, Danny downcast his eyes. "Please tell me, little badger."

"What did you just call me?" Danny looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I meant it as a term of endearment. If I-"

Danny threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. Vlad held his waist to regain the balance two bodies occupying the space of one easily lost. He leaned Danny's body against the dresser. He released a ragged sigh and sank into the brunette's neck, "Three years…"

Danny felt a flutter of heat, his cheeks flushed, "God…"

Vlad groaned and pulled him closer. His hands sank down his back, kneading taut muscle before curling around firm flesh and squeezing hard.

Danny gasped, his body reacting accordingly. Vlad kept kissing his neck, rolling groans against his skin, his hands moving Danny's hips against his. "Vlad…" Danny moaned, clinging to the man's shoulders, "Vlad! Oh… Vlad, wait! Wait! I- I'm- Oh. I'm still a-"

Vlad stopped and pulled away, "You're still a virgin…"

Danny nodded, swallowing, trying to catch his breath.

"Danny…" Vlad looked into his blue eyes, his hands now holding his face, "you waited… Three years. Three long years. While I was in the hospital, while I wasn't there, you- you waited?"

Danny nodded again, "I didn't think about it, honestly." He was lying. Every night he laid down in the bed he would share with the man he thought about it.

Vlad leaned down, quickly closing the distance between them. "Oh, Danny," he held his face, his thumbs moving against his cheeks, "Danny, never in my life have I felt so unworthy."

"Vlad, please, don't- don't think that way. It's not a big deal," Danny assured.

"It is," Vlad argued, "You gave up so much. You're life, Danny, I took your life."

"That life," Danny stated, "I gave up that life, for this one… with you." He smiled up at him.

"Danny," he kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Danny kissed him back and it kept getting deeper and deeper.

Vlad stepped back, sliding his hand into Danny's and walking towards the bed, "Let me show you."


	10. Chapter 10

So it's happened. I've been getting reviews about how short the chapters are. If you recall I said they would be. Also, I don't owe you sex, if I want to write a sex scene I will but if this story winds up not having one... It's you that cares not me, so... In short: I'm not an obsessed people pleaser.

Chapter 10

"Thank you so much," Maddie kissed his cheek.

"No problem," Danny stated, "You guys have fun."

"Her food's in the fridge and the monitor's in the nursery," she instructed.

"C'mon, Maddie, all you can eat," Jack held her coat so she could slip it on.

"We know," Vlad smiled, "Jazz will be fine." He put his arm around the brunette.

"Bye," Danny waved and shut the door behind them. Shortly after they were gone he turned and went for the stairs, "Where's that baby?"

Vlad followed, "If you wake her now-"

"Psh, not my kid, I'm just the babysitter," he opened the door to his sister's nursery. He made soft cooing noises while leaning over the crib.

"You're adorable," Vlad smiled.

"What?" Danny perched the small child on his hip.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "Well, what are you going to do now that you've waken her up?"

"Rock her back to sleep," he said simply, sinking them into the rocking chair.

Vlad picked up the monitor as Danny started calmly moving back and forth. "Your ovaries are singing, I can hear them from here."

"Shut up," Danny retorted before turning his attention to the child, his sister, his older, over protective sister.

Vlad tilted his head and looked at the scene a long moment.

"What?" Danny looked up.

"Nothing," he shook his head again and left the nursery.

Danny shrugged and looked back at Jazz, "Miss Jasmine, you are going to be the smartest girl in school." He looked at the green light on the receiver, knowing Vlad was probably listening. "And don't mind that big meanie, Uncle Vlad is just a sourpuss. You, my dear, are a genius. You'll be the most beautiful bookworm yet," he told her although her eyes had long drifted closed as though never awoken.

He stood and placed her back in the crib and quietly left. Danny walked back downstairs. Vlad was sitting on the couch watching TV, "You keep talking to her like that and she'll get a big head."

Danny sat down beside him, "What're we watching?"

"Nick at Night," Vlad answered.

Danny laughed and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Danny," Vlad turned off the television and sat facing him.

"Yeah?" The brunette promised his attention.

"Do you want kids?"

Danny's mind went blank.

"I mean we'd get a house first. With a real back yard, then maybe a surrogate or maybe even adopt, I don't care how…"

Vlad was planning a future with him.

"…teaching 'em how to play ball or how to do long division," he was beaming.

Danny's heart was breaking.

"Seeing you with Jazz, I thought…"

Vlad always wanted to be a father.

"Do you want to make a family with me?"

"I-…" He did, he did, he did! But he can't, which makes it hurt so much more. "This is kinda sudden."

"I'm sorry," he was disappointed.

"I didn't say no," Danny tried to reassure him. He shifted closer, "I want a house… and maybe kids, I guess." He released a tense breath, "Just… Not now."

Vlad laughed, "I didn't mean tomorrow."

"Well, yeah," Danny breathed a sigh of relief and a small laugh. "It's okay then… That I'm not completely on board?"

"It'd be all too perfect if you were," Vlad kissed him lightly and moved to lay down with Danny snuggling closely. They laid out on the couch, tightly together due to the limited space, mumbling pointless nonsense, exchanging gentle kisses.

"You'd make an awesome dad," Danny whispered.

"You'd be an amazing mother," Vlad joked.

Danny lazily poked his side, "I'm being serious. Some people should never be parents, and some should be handed those idiots' children to correct whatever idiocy they inherited."

"Thanks for calling me not an idiot," Vlad mumbled.

"You're welcome," Danny grinned, "My point is… You'd be a cool parent… and I want to see you as one."

"Yeah?" Vlad opened his eyes.

"Yeah," Danny stated.

Vlad held him tighter and rolled their positions so that Danny was now trapped below him. "You sure?" His smile couldn't be bigger.

"Yes," Danny laughed.

Vlad leaned down. A gentle kiss giving way to a slightly more instigative one. His tongue moving in strokes against the other.

"Vlad," Danny pushed against his shoulders, "What are you doing?"

"We're the babysitters, we're expected to misbehave," Vlad answered innocently.

Danny chuckled, Vlad leaned down again, a baby cried.

They both released a groan.

"I told you not to wake her up," Vlad put his forehead on the arm of the couch.

"Your turn," Danny smiled.

"You'll be saying that at one in the morning," Vlad retorted, pushing himself up onto his feet.

"Get used to it," Danny adjusted the throw pillow and closed his eyes.

"Oh, miss Jasmine… Your timing is impeccable, my dear," Vlad said as he went up the stairs.

"Just intervening in her little brother's life," he muttered to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Guess what, sex. Partly... mostly foreplay. What can I say I got bored... So yeah, here you go shameless fan service. Enjoy my horny readers, enjoy.

Chapter 11

Danny groaned, his head spinning, light and dizzy, "Vlad…" It all felt so good. A tongue was tracing invisible lines down his chest. It left goose-flesh in its path.

He felt a hot wave surge through him before a cold chill that made him shiver. Vlad's face was above his stomach, his hot breath against soft skin. Danny's back arched uncontrollably. His brain was fuzzy, moving his body all on reflex.

He was making sounds he didn't know his voice box possessed.

The hands on his sides moved down his thighs then slid to the inside and back up.

The brunette rolled his hips against the touch that made everything hot again. He moaned loudly, the tongue gliding across his stomach and down to his naval.

"Vlad!"

Hands rubbed him through his pants, his own fingers twisting in the sheets.

"Relax," Vlad urged, opening his jeans.

Danny fell against the bed with a whine. His head fell to the side, the tingle feeling fading. He released a shaky breath and relaxed.

A hum rolled through his throat as Vlad expertly took him to all the pleasurable places across the universe. He moaned loudly something resembling the man's name. Danny's knees bent, Vlad held one of his thighs pushing it up further.

A shiver of anticipation racked trough the brunette.

One of the things Danny found about Vlad was that he was an extremely thorough lover and all without ever taking an ounce of pleasure for himself.

Danny's forearm laid across his forehead, hot and flushed, feverish. It latched onto the pillow, his mouth falling open, wanton sounds rolling out shamelessly, his head moving back further. After this his hair would be a mess.

"Nn- Vlad…" he moaned breathlessly. "I'm ready!"

Vlad stopped. He pushed himself up and looked at Danny, "you sure?"

Danny nodded, "I want you."

He moved up over him he smiled and leaned down kissing him deeply. Danny was completely lost in the sensation of the tongue against his own.

Vlad sank to his neck, "Can you wait a little longer?"

Danny whined, "Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Vlad said softly.

"I'm not made of glass, Vl-" he tried to protest but was cut off with a kiss.

He moved his legs further apart with a low moan. Vlad's body settled over his own, his hand between their bodies, between his legs.

Danny's head fell to the side, successfully ending the kiss. "That feel good?" Vlad asked seriously.

The brunette moaned his response.

"Tell me when it hurts," Vlad directed.

Danny's hand twitched. It twisted in the sheets. His spine began to bend. It arched off the bed. His chin went flying back.

Then he collapsed, a leaking into his features.

Vlad stopped. He kissed his neck gently. "Relax," he repeated.

Danny's grip on Vlad's arm slowly relinquishing. A few seconds passed. Vlad moved, Danny groaned. "This will be easier if you roll over," Vlad proposed.

Danny mindlessly turned. His sense of the world around him was gone. All that existed was the hot, airy feeling in his head.

"Does it hurt?" Vlad asked.

Danny groaned into his pillow with something resembling a weak head shake. It did hurt, just a little, but it felt ten times better than that speck of pain, and her really didn't want to give Vlad and excuse to stop.

Danny's back bowed, he collapsed onto his elbows, his voice was not his own anymore, moaning for Vlad, screaming for him, as he made all those moments of pleasure before this evening seem weak in caparison.

They grunted and cursed and moaned together in a disgusting act that can only be explained as perfectly human. Sex, filthy biological need fueling red hot desire. The act itself tainted with lust yet spurred out of love.

This is what Danny learned it as. This is what Vlad taught him of it.

It was so perfectly human.

Afterward they laid in bed, Danny tightly wrapped in a cocoon of arms, skin still warm and tingling.

He Daniel _Fenton _had just officially lost his virginity to Vlad Masters and he didn't regret a moment of it.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is insanely short chapter. Some of you will hate me.

Chapter 12

Danny rolled over in their bed to stare at the wall. Vlad was fast asleep beside him but it was almost as though he wasn't. Like he didn't exist at all. Like nothing existed. He wasn't warm, he wasn't cold… he just was.

Danny threw back the covers and walked out of the bedroom. This was it. His time with Vlad was over.

He sat down at the desk quickly finding a post-it note and a pen. What could he say though?

There was so much to say and no ways to word it!

"Dear Vlad," he stared at it. His time was waning and he had no words to leave! "I'm sorry," the pen fell through his hand in a flicker of nonexistence.

He looked towards the bedroom and then got up and walked towards the front door.

He felt himself disappearing, fading. It was scary, not knowing what his future was like, if he had done the right things, if he still had Vlad. It was horrifying.

He opened the door, stepped off the stair, into oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

I admit that was a dick move on my part. But you didn't really think I'd be that mean did you? Oh ye of little faith.

Chapter 13

With a gasp Danny shot upright. He groaned and held his head where his head had hit the desk.

"Danny!" His mother's voice called again.

Then he remembered.

His name was Daniel Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, younger brother to Jasmine Fenton, living above the laboratory that gave him ghost powers, that he's been hiding from everyone, even his godfather, Vlad Masters, who lived across the street.

His childhood felt like a disconnected dream. It was dizzying.

"Danny!" There was more of an edge.

He stood up and walked downstairs.

"Remember, he's grounded," Maddie was instructing.

"What?" Danny asked stopping in the middle of the staircase.

Vlad turned towards him, a smile briefly flashing on his features disappearing into heartache. Danny remembered that look. It was the one he was always met with.

"We're leaving for our anniversary dinner," Maddie reminded, "Vlad's going to babysit."

"Ma- Mom," he took the final steps.

"Supervise," she corrected with an eye roll.

"C'mon, Maddie, all you can eat!" Jack exclaimed practically running out the door.

"Be good," she said before walking out the door.

They stood there a moment after they had left.

Danny wanted nothing more than to tell him. To spill his guts to him. Confess everything. What would of happened, why he left, who he was, who he had always been! He opened his mouth-

"Did you have any homework?" Vlad asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Did it," Danny answered quickly, "Vlad, I-"

"Did you eat dinner yet?"

"No, but-"

"Want me to make you something?" He opened the fridge.

"No," he released a deep breath. "Vlad…"

"Yes?" He looked at him expectantly.

"When- When you look at me do you see him?"

"What?" Vlad asked.

"When you look at _me _do you see _him_?" Danny repeated.

"You shouldn't talk about things you don't know," Vlad replied and turned back to the fridge.

"But I do know. I know he disappeared sixteen years ago, I know he's who I'm named after. I know that the only evidence you have that he ever existed is photographs and memories," Danny retorted. "I even know what his last words to you were-"

"How could you possibly know-"

"I wrote them," his words created a stinging silence. "It's me, Vlad, Danny."

"Daniel, please," Vlad began.

"It's going to sound crazy," Danny sat down in a chair. He tried to collect his thoughts, "I- I'm him."

"You can't be," Vlad argued, "I was there when you were born, I held you, I fed you bottles. I was there while you grew up, I listened to your fist words, and hung your drawings on my fridge."

"I know, Vlad. Please Listen to me," Danny pleaded. Vlad sat down in. "Think about it, he was a ghost, we have a portal, and we both know how time is complicated in the ghost zone."

"How would you know that?"

Danny sighed. In this time he ad to keep his secret from everyone, including Vlad, because he didn't know who Plasmius was, or rather he did he just thought it was a dream and held no truth... it was confusing.

"Vlad, I'm still a halfa," he shared.

"Why now, why are you telling me all of this now?" Vlad stood up.

"Because I didn't know before. All my memories felt like dreams and now, now I'm back and-"

"Memories? You mean you remember being with me?"

"I remember everything," Danny walked towards him, "I always have."

"But- Oh God, I've held you when you couldn't sleep, I've put you in my lap-"

"It was all innocent, Vlad," Danny reassured, "I thought of the times you held my hand, or put an arm around me, when you'd kiss my forehead… The other memories didn't show up until later."

"You're sixteen!" Vlad protested.

"It's how old I was when you met me," Danny argued.

"You were nineteen when I met you," he pointed.

"How do you know?" The brunette retorted.

"You were in college."

"I lied," he shared. He shook his head, "It doesn't matter how old I was or am, I still love you."

"No," Vlad continued, "You can't. You're too young. You're Jack's son, Daniel!"

"I've always been Jack's son," he replied, "You just didn't know."

Vlad violently shook his head, "This… It isn't right."

"Vlad, I love you," Danny plead.

"I can't," he answered sadly.

Danny took a step towards him, "Then kiss me, just once, and tell me you don't."

Vlad looked towards the wall, "Danny-"

"Please, Vlad, I won't bother you again."

Vlad sighed and looked at the brunette again. His hand came up to hold his elbow while leaning over him.

Danny's heart drummed within his chest. The man's face got closer, his eyelids got lower, then lips were against his and he was in heaven. They were barely there, ghosting over his own. He wanted to hug him tighter and kiss him harder but Vlad was pulling away, the distance growing, the warm feeling dying.

"I-" Vlad's voice was soft.

"What are you doing?" Maddie shouted.

"Mom," Danny gasped turning towards her.

She ignored him, "Vlad, how could you?" She was so angry.

"Mom, please-"

"Maddie, I can explain," Vlad started.

"Hey, I found your purse," Jazz swung around the doorway pausing at the scene before her, "What's going on…?"

Still Maddie ignored her children, "Vlad, you're our friend! We trusted you! How could you do this to us?"

"Maddie, I would never-" Vlad defended.

"Get out of my house you ped-"

"Mom!" Danny stepped between them, "Mom, it's my fault. I kissed him."

She stared at him a long moment.

"I love him."

"Oh, sweetie," she sighed sadly, "No."

"That's what I was trying to tell him," Vlad agreed.

Danny looked at the two of them, turned and ran upstairs.

"Where's the fire?" Jack asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey there, an update, thank this damn cold.

Chapter 14

"We need to just tell him he can't have those feelings for you," Maddie stated.

"I'll move," Vlad suggested, "Maybe some distance will benefit him."

"No, Vlad, Danny bought you that place," Maddie insisted. "We'll just tell him he can't feel this way."

"Mom, you can tell him how to feel until you're blue in the face but it's not going to stop him," Jazz spoke up.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Maddie asked.

"We play along," Jazz proposed, "You say he can date Vlad within a certain amount of restrictions and let this work itself out. Denying someone what they think they want will only make it worse."

They all looked at Vlad. "Could you do that, Vlad?" Maddie asked.

He nodded slowly, "If it's what Danny needs."

"Alright," Maddie stood up and walked to the foot of the stairs, "Danny! Come down here, please!"

The brunette trudgingly came down the stairs, "What?"

She sighed, "Okay."

"Okay?" He asked.

"We talked about it," she explained, "You can date Vlad as long as you keep it appropriate and be careful. Vlad can get into a lot of trouble, Danny."

"I know," the thought passed, "Is he still here?"

"In the kitchen," she pointed, "Jack, come on. Maybe we can still make our reservation. Jazz you coming?"

"I think I'll stay here," Jazz answered, looking at her brother.

Danny was oblivious, walking towards Vlad, he leaned over his chair, "Do you want to talk some more?"

"No, Daniel," he sighed, "Since Jazz is staying I'll go home." He stood up and walked around the brunette.

"Oh," Danny said disappointedly.

"Your mother told you to clean the lab remember?"

"Yeah," he sighed, following Vlad to the door.

He put on his coat and turned towards the teen, "I'll be over tomorrow. Good night, Danny."

"Night," Danny offered half a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, it's been awhile.

Chapter 15

Danny walked through the door dropping his backpack at the foot of the stairs. School was a lot easier this time around. Having Vlad in his life as another supportive and loving adult gave him more self confidence. Instead of being the butt of Dash's ill natured humor they had no regard towards each other. Nearly everyone of the student body was friendly towards him and Sam and Tucker were part of the group that never talked to him.

He walked to the door that led down into the lab, he stopped half way down the steps, "Mom, Dad? You down here?"

"They're testing something out in the back yard," Vlad answered.

"Oh," he walked down the stairs the rest of the way. "What're you doing?"

"Business permit renewal," Vlad stated. He was sitting at the desk with a couple papers and a pen.

"How long do you think that'll take?"

"How long will it take you to do your home work?"

"Half an hour?" Danny guessed.

"Meet me on the couch in thirty," Vlad suggested with a light smile.

"Okay," Danny agreed and went back up the stairs. He picked up his back pack and went up to his room.

"Hey, little brother," Jazz greeted stepping into his room.

"Hi," that was another benefit, him and his sister were actually closer.

"How was your day?" She sat down on his bed while he sat at his desk.

"Fine, I guess," he dug out his notebook, "Lancer's making us write a paper on Brave New World."

"Do you have a thesis?"

"They're all a bunch of nut jobs," Danny suggested humorously, turning in his chair and then back to his writing.

"Danny," she addressed, "it makes sense… Vlad has always been in our lives and you took to him more than anyone."

"Jazz, if you're going to lecture me-"

"I'm not," she promised. "You said you love him and I believe you."

"Thanks…" he mumbled unsure of what to say.

"When's your paper due?"

"Wednesday," he answered.

"Don't procrastinate," she ruffled his hair in passing.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

He opened his book and set to work. A little over a half an hour later he went downstairs. Vlad was watching TV. Danny smiled as he called to mind a memory from the past life. He sat himself down beside Vlad so the man's arm on the back of the couch was across his shoulders. "What're we watching?"

"Some movie that was on," Vlad stated.

Danny hummed and put his head on Vlad's shoulder, smiling.

"Finish your homework?" Vlad asked awkwardly.

"Most of it," Danny answered. "Where's Mom and Dad?" He sat up and looked over his shoulder.

"In the lab," Vlad shared.

Danny went to lay back down but Vlad gently stopped him. The brunette looked at him sadly. "This is still weird for me," Vlad explained. "You're still Daniel, my godson."

Danny sighed, "I know… but to me you're not."

"I understand, Danny, I do," Vlad assured. "Just… slow things down a little."

"You have no idea what it's like," Danny argued, his voice dropping quieter "Feeling like a man trapped in boy's body." He scooted closer, "This is my second time through puberty… and this time I have memories…"

Vlad turned to the television, almost as if to dismiss the conversation.

Danny sighed and asked permission to lay his head back down. Vlad allowed it this time.

The brunette whispered softly, "I know you feel like I'm a child but I remember things." He moved closer still, "I remember losing my virginity to you, I remember you teaching me how to move my tongue against your-"

"Maddie!" Vlad cut him off and stood up, "Did you and Jack take a moment to sign the papers I left for you?"

"Yes," she nodded questioningly at the sudden outburst. "I'm about to start dinner, you're welcome to stay."

"No thank you, my work is done for the day. I'll just go home," he walked towards the door.

Danny followed him sadly, "Sorry… I took it too far didn't I?"

Vlad smiled and held his shoulder while leaning down to kiss his cheek, "You can't help what you remember, little badger. I'll see you tomorrow."

Danny smiled and closed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Danny crossed the street adjusting his bag. He walked up the steps and gently knocked on the apartment door that used to be his.

Vlad answered, "Danny? What're you doing here?"

"I saw your porch light on," he referred to one of their agreements from the past time.

Vlad smiled and invited him in, "I'll call over and let them know you're here."

Danny dropped his bag on the small love seat in the front room. Maddie bought it for them while Vlad was in the hospital. He smiled, "Remember when you came home? The face you made when you walked through the door."

Vlad stared wordlessly.

"I thought: I'll sell my own soul if it means he'll always make that face when he walks into this room. You were so appreciative and thankful. And before you woke up I worried you'd send me packing," he moved his hand against the piece of furniture.

Vlad stepped towards him, his hand caught the side of his face, holding it gently, "It is you." He looked into those pale blue eyes, "You really are Danny."

The brunette smiled for a second, "you didn't believe me?"

"No, no, I just… didn't want to," Vlad ran his fingers through the dark hair, leaned down to kiss the top of his head, wrapping his arms around him. "I've missed you."

Danny laid his head on Vlad's shoulder, "I've been here the whole time."

"Danny," he said softly almost as though he just wanted to say his name. He moved back and captured his lips, kissing him like all those horrible romantic movies. Danny was elated. Vlad loved him again. Not a rouse to keep his heart from breaking, this was real.

His knees felt weak and stomach filled with volcanic butterflies, he was sixteen again, his body ravished with inexperience. His mind may remember but this body had never lived it.

He collapsed onto the love seat, Vlad on top of him. Danny gasped as Vlad kept kissing him, holding him tight.

This would have been a beautiful moment if it weren't for his damn hormones.

"Vlad…" he tried to remind him. He shifted in just the right way. Danny forgot how to breathe. "Vlad," he tried again only this time without control of his voice.

The older man quickly pushed himself up, snapping out of whatever mental paradise he escaped to. "Oh God… Danny, I'm sorry. I forgot…" he stood and held his forehead, "we can't…"

"Just," Danny sighed, "not now."

Vlad shook his head and walked to the kitchen area.

"In three years I'll be eighteen," Danny pointed.

Vlad took his face in his hands, "I won't ask you to give up your life, not again."

"I want to be with you," Danny stated.

"Go home, Danny," Vlad instructed, stepping back.

Danny walked back to the small couch and picked up his bag, "Bye, Vlad." He waited for a response. There was none. "See you later," with that he walked out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, I think this is the last chapter. It's been a blast. The epilouge should be up within the week. Hope none of you are too mad about the ending.

Chapter 17

Danny felt weird. He couldn't sleep. Vlad hadn't been over for dinner like he usually was and something about that just wasn't sitting right. He rolled out of bed, slid his feet in his sneakers, and pulled on a T-shirt before sneaking downstairs.

The house was eerie after dark, as most were, especially when one was sneaking out.

He quickly crossed the street and went up the stairs to Vlad's apartment. The light was out of course but he let himself in with the spare key anyway. The apartment was dark, quiet. He welcomed himself in and across the front room to the bedroom doorway.

There was no figure in the bed.

Danny began to panic a little. He looked down at the light coming from the bathroom door and gently knocked, "Vlad?"

There was no answer.

He turned ghost to phase through. There was a flash of light and time stopped. When he came to the medallion was around his neck and Clockwork standing behind him, "I would not go in there." His advise was genuine.

Danny's panic increased, "why not?"

Clockwork looked around the room sadly, his figure changing, "nothing lies beyond that door but heartache."

Danny softly put his forehead on the door, "he killed himself didn't he?"

Clockwork didn't answer.

"But Vlad would never, he's not suicidal, he's-"

"In this time he was a much softer man. You made him that way," Clockwork spoke softly. "I am here because the observers decided that Vlad is essential in future events."

"Then send me back, right before he did it, and I'll stop him," Danny insisted, turning towards him.

"I cannot break an already broken timeline," Clockwork objected, changing into his young self.

"Then what?" Danny asked.

"I am sending you to your own timeline, this one will no longer exist," he informed.

"No, please! That Vlad- He's not the same," Danny objected.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," he rested his hands on his staff.

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

The ghost said nothing else, just smiled before another flash of light claimed the room.

Danny groaned and sat up holding his head.

"Have a nice nap?" Jazz was leaning against his door frame.

"What do you want, Jazz?" He asked bitterly.

"You came home late again, you owe me for covering for you," she stated.

"Thanks," he grumbled, getting up.

"Sam and Tucker are downstairs," Jazz shifted to stand on her own.

"Why?"

"Their your friends, Danny," Jazz proposed with a tone of hostility before walking down the hallway.

Danny watched her disappear into her own room. He sighed and walked downstairs.

Last thing he remembered of Sam and Tucker they were mad at him. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing them.

At the same time he had lived a life without them, he had to admit he missed them.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

They awkwardly replied. "We gotta talk," Tucker informed.

Danny looked at the lab door and nodded to the stairs. They followed him back up to his room. He closed the door behind him.

"We're sorry," Sam started.

Danny listened.

Sam explained everything. She told how she loved him and was upset, but didn't hate him. Tucker was just protecting her. They hadn't meant to hurt his feelings.

In the end he smiled and hugged them both, but his heart still hurt.

Vlad was Vlad now. The evil mastermind, Plasmius in his off time. All he could think about was that moment in the hospital where he saw the change in Vlad's fate.

His smile grew. "I have to go see Vlad," he announced and turned ghost.

"What?" Both Tucker and Sam demanded.

"I'll explain latter," he promised, "cover for me." He didn't allow them time to protest before flying off.

He reached Wisconsin in a couple hours time. When he had lived those thee years in the past he had learned the limit of his powers and how to stretch them.

He turned back to his human self, landing in the driveway. He stepped beyond the ghost shield and up to the billionaire's castle.

He wasn't afraid. He had convinced himself that Vlad had all the compassion that the Vlad he loved did. They were the same man after all.

With the lone shred of anxiety he released a deep breath and knocked on the impressive door.

A few moments later it opened. "Daniel," Vlad greeted warmly. "Have you finally decided to leave that oaf and come live with me?" He asked hopefully.

"No," Danny answered.

"Oh," his face fell to one of confusion, "then what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk," the brunette stated, his nerves growing. A moment's silence passed. "Can I come in…?"

"Sure," Vlad stepped aside wearily.

Danny stepped past him into the green and gold hall.

Vlad closed the door and turned towards him, "What do you wish to discuss?"

Danny sighed, "Can we um, sit. Do you have like a study or living room or something?"

"So this is not going to be a short exchange?" Vlad asked. Danny nodded. He held out a hand towards a hallway and began to lead the way. "This is quite unusual, Daniel. I'm not sure I should trust you."

"I know," Danny stated, "I feel the same. But I have to talk to you. I won't fire unless you do."

"For the moment being likewise," Vlad held open a door.

Danny stepped into the room that looked somewhat of a library. He sat in one of the chairs. Vlad sat across from him on a small couch, waiting expectantly for some dialogue.

Danny tossed several words around in his head waiting for the best option. The air became thick and awkward while Vlad waited.

"I know your secret," Danny blurted.

Vlad looked at him with amusement before laughing, "Is that all?"

"No," Danny corrected, "Not that you're half ghost, not that you want to kill my father and steal my mother."

"Then what else do you mean?" Vlad asked smugly.

"I know you don't really love her, that you've fooled yourself into loving her because you wanted something to be angry about," Danny explained.

Vlad seemed even more amused, "Really?"

Danny released a groan of frustration, there was no way around this, "I know you're gay!"

Vlad's face quickly dropped to one of shock, anger, and offense, "How dare you- Where did you ever get such a notion?"

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll leave," Danny stated.

Vlad met Danny's eyes, held the gaze and leaned forward with a scowl, "How do you know?"

Danny smiled softly, giving a light airy laugh, turning his eyes away, "Clockwork."

"What?"

"Nothing," Danny stood and moved to sit beside him, took another deep breath and continued, "It's something else we have in common."

Vlad looked at him with another amused eyebrow, his smile growing dangerously, "You? The hero of Amity Park?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

"Does Jack know?"

"No," Danny answered.

Vlad laughed again turning away from him, "This is fantastic. You told me before Jack. Wait," he turned back, "Why would you call me out first? Danny, surely you realize that I cannot offer you any advise on-"

"It's okay," Danny cut him off, "I didn't come here for advise. I came to talk."

Vlad waited.

"Vlad, if you're not really after my mother then what is it you're after?"

"What?" Vlad asked.

"Why do you want me to be… yours so badly?"

"Daniel, if you're insinuating-"

Danny saw right through him, "You've thought about it. Every time we've fought it's crossed your mind. Every time you've thrown me into a wall or pinned me to the floor." He smirked, "You sadist, you."

Vlad was taken aback, "Daniel, I can assure you it has not!"

It was Danny's turn to raise an amused eyebrow, "Really?"

"Boy, if you are attempting to seduce me you are doing poorly," Vlad said dryly.

Danny sighed, "I'm not trying to seduce you. I'm-" He didn't know what he was trying to do. "I guess I'm trying to say… I'm a masochist?"

Vlad laughed and glanced around the room.

"I was hoping that you'd say you had thought about it," he said awkwardly, "I don't know… This, whatever we've got going here, confuses the hell out of me."

"Most recently me as well," Vlad sighed, "which is odd because nothing has changed."

"I know," Danny agreed.

Vlad looked down at him, held his gaze, "You have the most beautiful blue eyes."

Danny smiled and rolled them elsewhere, "Thought the objective wasn't to be seduced."

"Not to be seduced by _you_," Vlad corrected.

Danny laughed, remembering Vlad's flirty nature in the coffee shop of the past, "But it's perfectly fine if you're the aggressor?"

"I am not an inexperienced sixteen year old," Vlad pointed.

"What makes you think I'm inexperienced?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Again, you? The hero of Amity Park, I doubt you've had many chances chasing ghosts the way you do," Vlad shot back.

"Oh no?" Danny challenged, "Kiss me then and find out."

"Preposterous," Vlad laughed, shaking his head.

Danny sighed, "Yeah it's not gonna work out anyway." He shrugged holding up his hands, "You're old and boring and I'm not."

Vlad shot him an annoyed glare.

"I'm just saying, you can't kiss like someone my age can," Danny stated.

"Anyone can kiss like a hormonal teenager, it takes talent and practice to kiss like a man," Vlad objected.

"Yeah right," Danny snorted.

"Clearly you've never kissed a man before," Vlad declared himself the winner of the argument.

"You could be the first," Danny proposed, proving him wrong.

Vlad narrowed his eyes with a sound of dismissal, "Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because I like you and you like me and I want to kiss you and you want to kiss me and the only thing stopping you is that I'm sixteen," Danny explained simply.

Vlad sighed, "Daniel-"

"Look, let's say in three years, when I'm totally legal for you to corrupt, if I still want to kiss you and you still want to kiss me we see what happens," he offered.

Vlad released a breath of defeat, "fine."

"But only if you try to be more evolved in my life as my godfather and stop trying to kill my father, which shouldn't be that hard now that you don't _love _my mother and have to fight to gain me."

"Very well," Vlad agreed.

"Also," Danny began, "if we do date three years from now we have to tell my parents."

"Anything else on your list of demands?"

"Yeah," the brunette smiled, "three years is a hell of a long time so how about a kiss now?"

"If I kiss you now you've lost your bargaining chip," Vlad advised.

"Not if I up the ante," Danny objected. He leaned closer to the older halfa. "Kiss me now and in three years I'll give you my virginity."

Vlad choked on a gasp, "Daniel!"

"Those are my wagers," Danny sat back confidently, "take 'em or leave 'em."

The billionaire turned to look at him, eyes dancing across the teen's face. With as much restraint as a man heading off to war he leaned forward pressing his lips to Danny's. His hand on the brunette's shoulder delicately holding him while his tongue was thoughtlessly coaxed into the other mouth.

Danny sat up a little trying to get more, to get Vlad to properly hold him. Instead Vlad pulled away, "There."

Danny could see in his face that he felt like nothing more than a class A pervert. Still he smiled, "Ya know, if you take my virginity now-"

"Get out," Vlad ordered.

Danny laughed, "Okay, okay." He stood up and walked towards the library doorway, "See ya around, Vlad."

The man smiled, "You certainly will."


	18. Epilogue

It's been great, guys. Hope I came through with the epilogue. Ignore the last paragraph if you want, shameless plugging on my part. I ask that you continue to explore other stories because if it weren't for you readers there'd be no joy in writing. :)

Epilogue

"Vladdie!" Jack shouted and forced his friend into a hug.

"Hello, Jack," he patted the large man's back with much less enthusiasm. Though he had rekindled their friendship they still had too many differences to be as close as they had been.

Maddie stood off to the side holding her suitcase. When the hug ended Vlad welcomed them in. A moment of awkward silence began before Danny appeared through one of the hallways, "are they here- Oh, hey."

"Danny!" Jack moved to give him a hug as well.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asked pleasantly.

"I thought I'd visit while you were here, the University's not too far away," he smiled and hugged his mother next.

Vlad smiled and picked up a discarded suitcase, "I'll show you to your room."

"So you must visit Vlad a lot then," Maddie asked following their host.

Vlad did become more evolved in their lives. He would stop by when he was in Amity Park and hold pleasant conversations, even call on occasion. Maddie was still a little suspect but she had every reason to be, Jazz as well, but somehow Danny seemed to enjoy his company.

"Yeah, when I don't have classes or just need to get away from my roommate," Danny shared.

"As long as you're not intruding," Maddie spoke motherly.

"It's fine," Vlad assured, "I rather enjoy having Danny over. He's usually just sits at the table with his textbooks."

"My roommate likes to watch TV a lot," Danny stated, "It's kinda annoying when I'm trying to study."

"Remember our college days, V-Man?" Jack asked happily.

"How could I possibly forget?" Vlad asked back.

Maddie rose a suspicious eyebrow.

"We had fun didn't we, V-Man?" He slapped a hand onto his shoulder.

Vlad laughed, "I certainly remember you enjoying the adventure."

Danny smiled and looked at his mother she laughed a little.

"Well, here you are," Vlad set down a suit case to open the door.

"If you get lost follow the arrows," Danny instructed.

"Don't listen to him," Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I keep telling you, at least put in exit signs," Danny insisted.

Vlad turned away, walking down the hallway, "The sheer tackiness."

"Like the green and gold aren't?" Danny followed him, "You don't own them, Vlad."

"Someday," he argued.

They turned down another hallway, "You think they suspect anything?"

"Of course not," Vlad assured.

"I missed you," Danny swayed to bump into him.

"It's only been a week," Vlad argued.

"A whole week!" Danny fanned to be shocked, "What are we doing in the hallway you should be fucking my brains out right now."

"Ha ha," Vlad mocked.

Danny laughed, "Aw, you missed me, admit it."

Vlad sighed and rose an arm across Danny's shoulders, "You make it difficult to miss you when you call everyday."

"Is it a crime to want to say goodnight to my boyfriend?" Danny asked.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate that word," Vlad objected.

"What would you rather I call you? My lover? You hardly qualify," Danny shot back.

"That's of your own volition," Vlad stated.

"We gotta tell my parents first, that was the deal," Danny reminded.

"If I remember correctly the deal was for your virginity," Vlad argued.

"Are you saying I'm not anymore?"

"Oh please, I met some of your prior boyfriends, Daniel," he stated.

Danny laughed and stepped in front, spinning towards Vlad, "Ya know you can go a couple yards and not make a touchdown. Thought you would of learned that from your precious Packers."

Vlad shook his head, "There's no talking to you when you get like this."

Danny laughed again and stepped forward, draping his arms over Vlad's shoulders, his own arms crossed between them. "C'mon," the brunette coaxed, "you know I saved myself for you."

Vlad's arms uncrossed, falling down, wrapping around Danny's waist. He leaned down to gently press his lips to Danny's. The embrace ended and they started walking again, Danny lacing his fingers with Vlad's. "Do you think they'll be okay with it?"

"Well, they know we're both gay," Vlad stated.

"Wait, you told them?" Danny looked at him.

"Yes. Jack was trying to talk to me about my bachelor lifestyle and I may have insinuated it was because there was no men available my age," he shared.

"What'd you say?"

Vlad sighed, "There are no men available my age."

Danny chuckled, "When was this?"

"After we helped you move," Vlad stated, "They came here before leaving."

"And they didn't say anything about us hanging out a lot?" Danny asked.

"Not a word," Vlad shrugged. He held open a door they stepped inside. Kitchen noises greeted them, Vlad smiled at his staff politely.

Danny pulled himself up to sit on a part of the counter not being used. The billionaire turned to talk to the head chef, "When will dinner be ready?"

"It will be served at five," he answered respectfully.

Danny looked down at a pile of washed and peeled carrot waiting to be chopped, with a smile he picked one up.

Vlad's conversation ended, he looked at his watch and turned back to the brunette sitting on the counter, eating a carrot. Danny smiled, "Naaay."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Go get your parents and take them to the study."

"Why?" Danny asked.

"We'll tell them," Vlad stated like it was obvious.

"Before dinner?" Danny objected, "We'll just eat in awkwardness then."

"Fine, after dinner," Vlad leaned against the counter beside Danny's leg.

"You're nervous," Danny sang.

"Of course I am," Vlad sighed, "They're my friends."

"And my parents," Danny stated.

"Precisely why I'm nervous," Vlad crossed his arms again.

"Aw, Vladdie, you still have me," Danny assured playfully, "I'll call eight times a day if you're lonely."

"Please don't," Vlad stood and walked out of the kitchen, "Once is annoying enough."

Danny dropped down from the counter and followed him, "You're not fooling me, I know you like our late night chats."

Vlad ignored him talking to someone else.

Danny waited for their conversation to end before wrapping his arms around Vlad's waist and leaning into his ear, "Especially the ones we have the nights my roommate's not in."

Vlad laughed lightly and removed Danny's arms, stepping away from him to the door on the other side of the dinning room.

Danny groaned and walked after him, "Do you ever stand still for more than ten seconds?"

"I'm going to get Jack and Maddie for dinner," he stated.

"Dinner's not till five," Danny argued.

Vlad stopped and reached his arm towards him, moving his sleeve to reveal the face of his watch.

"Oh hey, look at that, it's almost five," he laughed.

"Yes," Vlad rolled his eyes, turning towards the stairs.

"Do you ever get lost?" Danny asked.

"On rare occasions I forget where I was going or get distracted," Vlad answered.

"All I need to know is where the bathrooms are and how to get to the kitchen," he smiled.

"Nothing about my bedroom?"

"I went the unconventional route," Danny stated. Vlad paused. His feet stopped moving. Danny had taken a few steps ahead before realizing and turning back, "What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head and continued.

He did that whenever Danny said something from the past. The brunette wondered is Clockwork had let him keep his memories but didn't want to ask. He didn't want to live like he was in that timeline because this one seemed better in a weird way.

"It's gotta be against fire code or something," Danny said as Vlad knocked on the bedroom door. "I mean how are people supposed to get out in a place like this."

"There's windows," Vlad shrugged.

"Yeah let's just jump out the third story window, sounds good," Danny remarked.

"Why are we jumping out of windows?" Maddie asked opening the door into their conversation.

"Daniel's trying to annoy me," Vlad stated with a smile, "Dinner is ready."

Their group started walking down the hallway again. "Are you staying tonight?" Maddie directed towards her son.

"Probably not, Vlad's probably had enough of me," he grinned.

"That's an understatement," Vlad shot back.

Jack looked back at Maddie.

Danny saw the look they shared and panicked. If his dad noticed something then his mom had to of seen it for awhile.

They knew.

He smiled. They knew and they weren't saying anything which meant they were waiting for either him or Vlad to say something.

He supposed it wasn't surprising, that they noticed. They had been flirting on and off for three years.

Jazz knew, so did Sam and Tucker, just like his ghost powers.

Vlad opened the door to the dinning room and they took their seats at the long table.

During the meal conversation seemed to center around how Danny's classes were going, how annoying his roommate was, and how Sam and Tucker were doing.

After dinner the moment came. Danny looked over at Vlad. Just because he knew they knew didn't mean that he wasn't any less nervous.

He sighed, "Hey, guys…We have something to tell you?"

Maddie gave her attention. Jack looked between them, "You and Vlad?"

"Yeah," Danny forced a small laugh, "That's precisely it actually."

"We're dating," Vlad finished.

"For about a month now," Danny continued.

"Just a month?" Maddie asked, "That's the only part that's surprising."

Danny laughed.

"Welcome to the family, Vladdie," Jack said happily.

"I thought I already was," Vlad replied with a chuckle.

"Now you are in a different way," Jack supplied.

Ant that's where they left it.

His parents told ghost hunting stories that Danny had heard before and eventually it was time to say goodnight. Danny stopped in the front hallway, "Okay, I've got classes in the morning." He hugged his parents, "I'll see you guys for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, sweetie," Maddie agreed.

"I'll call you at the usual time?" Danny directed towards Vlad.

"If you must," Vlad sighed although his smile wasn't easily hidden.

Danny snuck a kiss and walked towards the door. "Bye, guys," he waved before leaving.

"Ya know, Vladdie," Jack put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "out of all the guys Danny could be with, it's alright that he's with you."

"That means a lot to me, Jack," Vlad smiled and walked them back to their room before going to his own.

He laid in bed reading when Danny called.

"That went well," Danny stated.

"Yes," Vlad agreed, "I think it's because you're not living here."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Hardly," Vlad replied.

"Hey, we told my parents," Danny said happily, "know what that means?"

"You know I don't really care about the deal anymore," Vlad sighed, "you mean more to me than that."

"Aw," Danny swooned, "cutie."

"Juvenile," Vlad returned.

"Stiff," Danny retorted.

"Give me time and I can be."

"Not from what I remember," Danny replied.

"From what I remember that night was more about you," Vlad corrected.

"Heh, yeah," he laughed, "want tonight to be different?"

Vlad breathed out his ghost sense, "where are you?"

There was no answer, the line went dead, he was hung up on. Vlad closed his book and set it on the nightstand, waiting.

Danny walked through the wall.

"Did you even leave?"

"I had to take my car back to school," he shared and jumped onto the bed beside the other man before turning to his human form.

Vlad looked over at him.

"So what do you say?"

"To sleeping with you, right now?"

"Yeah."

"That's a little less than romantic, isn't it?" Vlad stated.

"You want romantic?" Danny asked sitting up onto his knees.

"It would be nice," Vlad wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist as he mover to straddle his legs.

Danny settled into the billionaire's lap, leaning forward to gently kiss his jaw and neck, "Ever have those feelings of dé jà vu?"

"I guess," Vlad answered.

"And how you said nothing had changed between us, we just suddenly felt differently.?"

"Yeah…" Vlad prompted.

"Well," Danny moved to the other side, Vlad's hands gently caressing his back, long ago slid into his shirt. "Three years ago I went back in time." Danny sat back to meet his eyes, "I got stuck there."

"Story time?" Vlad asked, amused.

"Truth time," Danny corrected. "I spent three years there. When you had your accident with the Fenton Portal I stayed in the hospital with you. I lived with you when you were allowed to go home. Then I had to be born again and you were heart broken. You killed yourself."

"Why don't I remember any of this?" Vlad questioned humorously.

"Clockwork set it all right because of the meteor," Danny went on, "You needed to be alive for that. I think he didn't erase everything though. That's why you feel like you're reliving some things and you love me."

"I love you?" Vlad retorted.

"I've loved you for twenty-one years," he stated. Danny smiled and shifted up from his relaxed slump, "and you had my virginity before I was even born."

Vlad blinked a couple times, eyebrows furrowing in thought, "I think…" he looked up with a smile, "Describe it."

"What?"

"You must remember it, tell me what happened," he insisted with a smirk, pulling him closer.

"We had sex," Danny laughed off.

"No, no," Vlad corrected, "I feel violated. Like a sex dream I didn't sign off on. What did I do in this parallel universe?"

"I see, you want me to depict every detail for your pleasure," Danny retorted.

"And yours," Vlad's hands slid down.

"Hm," Danny hummed leaning in to kiss his lips softly. "You laid me down on our bed," he sank back to his neck, "kissing me thoroughly. You seemed to really like playing with my ears." He gave Vlad's a gentle nip, "Drive me fucking crazy with your tongue." Again he emphasized the point. "And you always seemed afraid of hurting me. If I would of let you, you would of just set up camp down there," he snickered.

"But you being the masochist that you are weren't at all agreeing," Vlad chuckled.

"Eh, it was fun, but it felt so good when you finally just fucked me," Danny sat back again.

Vlad smiled, "I remember."

"You do? But-"

"I could make you scream," he pulled him close again. "I should of made you beg."

"How do you remember?"

"I just do," Vlad shrugged.

"Do you remember other stuff?"

"Like…?"

"Cuddling, I don't know, the other stuff," Danny asked.

"Maybe," Vlad sighed, "If you remind me."

"Like that night we had the really bad storm and I stayed the night," the brunette reminded, "We laid in bed talking, did that spark anything?"

"Why? Had we done that before?"

"Tons of times," Danny smiled, "When you came home from the hospital you were tired but didn't want to sleep, that's what you said. So we laid down and just talked, that's when you first asked me to be your boyfriend."

"I did, didn't I? Huh, I still hate that word," he stated.

Danny laughed, "Well, you said it."

"I thought about a baby for some reason… Did we-"

"That was Jazz," Danny answered, "We babysat a lot."

"Oh," Vlad seemed a little disappointed.

Danny leaned forward, nuzzling Vlad's nose before kissing him, "We have this lifetime for kids."

Vlad laughed and kissed him again, properly this time. Barely into it, scarcely any spit swapped, hardly any tongue used, the door opened.

They looked up. Vlad's incriminating arms fell to rest on the bed. "Oh," Jack paused awkwardly.

"Looking for something?" Vlad asked.

"The kitchen," Jack answered, "Danny, I thought you'd left."

"I came back," Danny smiled just as awkwardly.

"The kitchen's down the stairs and to the first hall on the left," Vlad instructed.

"Told you, you need arrows," Danny stated.

"And I suppose you'd have me color-code them like a hospital?"

"Hey, whatever works," Danny shrugged.

"I think I'll pass on the snack…" Jack scratched his neck, "good night."

"Night," both Vlad and Danny said before the door closed.

"Well, now they know we have sex," Vlad sighed, "Two birds one stone kind of deal."

"We don't have sex though," Danny corrected.

"What do you think he took this as? What do you think he'll tell Maddie he walked in on?" Vlad pointed.

"Well then, we shouldn't disappoint…"

"What a shame that would be," Vlad leaned forward, his lips ghosting over Danny's neck, his hands coming back up.

Danny laughed at the tickling sensation of the other halfa's facial hair. Vlad kissed up to his ear, whispering against it, "Do you want me to be as generous as before?"

"It wouldn't be completely horrible if you were," Danny stated.

Vlad's hands settled over his hips, pulling them forward against his own. His attention moved again this time to grope a firm backside.

Danny groaned his hips falling into a rhythm with Vlad's, ridding every thrust. His head rolled forward, looking down at the man's chest, his fingers following his gaze. He pushed himself up onto his knees, to push down the bed sheets in his way.

"We're really doing this then?" Vlad asked, his breath lost.

Danny nodded wordlessly.

Vlad smirked, "Well in that case." He took hold of Danny's shoulders and rolled him onto the bed below himself.

Danny laughed and brought up his arms to wrap around Vlad's neck, meeting him in a kiss.

It ended with Vlad pulling away just enough to meet pale blue eyes, a smile gracing the distance between them.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Just remembering," Vlad answered before closing the distance again.

If you want some more Vlad-Danny lovin' take a look at The Good Life, featuring Vlad as the mega rich, celebrity-like, billionaire, and his beautiful arm candy Daniel Fenton, or Vladacula- a Dracula based romance between a count and a freshly graduated med student.


End file.
